


Braid

by SLIIEM



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and Homura being the best partner in history, its literally just movies and adorable Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLIIEM/pseuds/SLIIEM
Summary: Pure, adorable fluff.-Kyoko and Homura cuddle after a long night of Witch hunting.





	

Kyoko and Homura lay across Homura's comfortable couch, their tired limbs tangling together, cuddling after a long day of collecting Grief Seeds. Snacks of all kinds lay spread out, raspberry cheesecake, chocolate strawberry cake, and two cups of steaming white tea on the glass table of Homura's home. Most of the snacks were for Kyoko, Homura having a few bites of cheesecake and sips of tea. A small blanket was tossed over the two, warm but not too warm. The Tv was on, a horror movie that they rented playing, and Homura did absolutely not find it adorable how Kyoko clutched onto her tighter every jump scare. Homura smiled softly, this moment was perfect, utterly perfect. 

Kyoko jumped again, clutching onto Homura for dear life, hiding her face in Homura's chest. Homura played with Kyoko's hair, her long red hair was down for once, and Homura loved braiding it. Kyoko never seemed to mind, simply closing her eyes as Homura's fingers softly braided her hair. Kyoko's chest felt warm and light, savoring the knowledge only she sees Homura like this, nobody else. She saw Homura's smile, nobody else, not even that Kaname girl. It made her feel special, it made her forget her dad, forget her family, and fill her with the warmth she would never let go again.

Kyoko's hair was in a braid, and Homura smiled gently. Kyoko meant everything to her, nobody else could possibly matter more. Kyoko was hers to keep, and Homura would never let her go. 

 

-

 

The two fell asleep like that later in the night, fingers entwined softly. Their soul gems sat side by side, brighter than they had ever been. Walpurgisnacht, Kyubey, nothing could stop them now, because now they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't lying about the fluff, that's all it is. I figured I make this part of a series of sorts, just small KyoHomu Oneshots, most of them will be happy, I promise. I'm thinking up ideas for a series, but I'm afraid small Oneshots like this may be it for now until I can get a good idea. I hope these Oneshots can be enjoyable for anyone who reads them and thank you! Any constructive criticism is more than welcome, I probably need it. I've got lots and lots of room for improvement, but if you liked it, perhaps you could give kudos? Thank you for reading, it means so much to me!


End file.
